Fading Life
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. When Doon becomes sick, Loris is forced to watch his son slip away when nobody in Sparks is willing to help him get better. Not even Doctor Hester. Lina, meanwhile, is not one to give up and watch Doon die. Only seen COE film. Set after second-book.
1. Chapter 1

Doon Harrow and his girlfriend, Lina Mayfleet, were having a picnic just outside the city of Sparks. Sparks had been their home for two years now, and they were living happily. Lina lived in a house with her guardian, Evaleen Murdo, her younger sister Poppy, and Doctor Hester and Torren Crane. While Doon simply lived with his inventor father, Loris Harrow. Lina smiled and picked up a dandelion, and blew away it's seeds. She watched on as the seeds floated in the air and drifted further and further away. Doon had fallen asleep, as he had become very tired lately, so Lina shook him by the shoulder to wake him.

"Doon, it's getting late. We'd better get back to the city." said Lina.

Doon let out a yawn and nodded. He and Lina headed back for Sparks, but Doon was having a hard time catching up to Lina. If he tried to run, he would quickly run out of breath.

"Doon, what is it?" asked Lina.

"Nothing. I just don't feel much like running." said Doon.

"That's okay. We can walk."

Lina and Doon walked side by side, back to Sparks, and arrived later in the evening. The two gave each other a kiss and parted ways. When Doon stepped inside his house, he saw no sign of Loris. This was rather unusual as he was usually busy working on a invention.

"Dad, I'm home." said Doon, but he got no response.

"Dad?"

"Up stairs. In the bedroom."

Doon went upstairs and entered Loris' bedroom, but saw no sign of his dad. Suddenly, a thud was heard from inside the closet. Doon entered the closet and saw Loris going through some old boxes.

"Dad? What are you doing?" asked Doon.

"Looking for something. Something that I need." said Loris.

"What?"

"I'm starting on a new invention, but I need a certain item to make it work precisely the way that it should. I put it in here in case I ever needed it, but I'm not sure which box it's in."

"Let me help."

Doon lifted a box off the shelf, but his hands began to quiver and he dropped it.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. Accidents happen. Let's get this cleaned up."

Doon and Loris worked to clean up the stuff that had dumped out of the box. Doon saw a picture laying on the floor. It was a painting of his mom. All Doon could do was look at it.

"I look just like her."

Loris looked up and saw Doon holding the painting. He sighed and picked himself up off the floor, and gave a small smile when he saw the painting.

"She always did love this picture. It was painted a month before our wedding. Do you see the initials at the bottom?"

"L. B?"

"Laura Brookfield."

"Laura...That's the name of Lina's mom."

"That's right. Brookfield was her last name before she met Lina's dad. She was a very gifted artist. Kinda how Lina is now."

"Why did you put this in the closet? You love keeping pictures of Mom around the house."

"This one is special."

"Well, maybe I can find a frame and put it-"

"NO." yelled Loris, startling Doon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Loris gently took the painting from Doon's hands and then placed it back in the box. Loris continued to go through the boxes, but Doon was beginning to worry. His hands couldn't stop shaking.

"What's wrong?" asked Loris.

"My hands. I can't stop them from shaking."

"Maybe you just need to sit down."

Doon nodded and sat down on Loris' bed. His hands stopped shaking after awhile, but soon he began to cough...and cough....and cough. Doon could not stop coughing. Loris went over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Doon shook his head and continued coughing. Loris felt his son's forehead and found that it was extremely warm.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Doon stood to his feet, but found even that to be difficult. His legs felt weak, like they were under a tremendous amount of weight. He took a few steps, and fell to the floor. Loris helped him up and got him to his bedroom and into his bed.

"Dad, what's wrong with me?" asked Doon.

"Nothing. You just need some sleep."

"I feel so sick."

Loris hushed Doon and stayed with him until he fell asleep. He then stood up and left the room, having the knowledge that he had lied to his son. He knew something really was wrong with Doon. The only problem was: he had no idea what it was.

Throughout the evening, Doon grew increasingly worse. Three times he vomited, four times he hallucinated, and once he even coughed up blood. It became so bad, that Loris kept vigil at his bedside and did not even close his eyes to sleep. He knew if he fell asleep, that Doon would surely die.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Loris left Doon for a few minutes to make breakfast. He returned with a plate of eggs and sausage for Doon, and offered it to him. Doon simply turned his head towards the wall.

"Come on, Doon. You've got to try to eat." said Loris.

"I don't think I can, Dad." said Doon.

"Just a few bites. You need to keep up your strength."

Doon sighed and turned back to Loris, but found he couldn't sit up. Loris gave a faint smile and gently pushed him against the pillow. Loris then used a fork to grab onto some eggs, and began feeding them to Doon. A minute later, Doon began to vomit. Afterwards, Loris cleaned him up and then tucked him under the covers.

"I'm sorry, Dad." said Doon.

"It's all right, just close your eyes and rest." said Loris.

Doon nodded and closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. Loris heard someone knocking on the front door. He sighed and went to see who it was. He wasn't surprised to see Lina.

"Good morning, Mr. Harrow. Is Doon awake?" asked Lina.

"Actually, he just fell asleep again."

"Why? It's not like him to sleep this late."

"Lina, Doon isn't feeling well."

"What do you mean?"

"He's very sick. I don't think you should see him right now."

Lina raced past Loris and up the stairs to Doon's room. She slowly approached the bed and leaned close to Doon, so she could whisper in his ear.

"Doon?"

Doon opened his eyes upon hearing Lina's voice. He gave an extremely weak smile and then let out a terrible cough. Loris came into the room and escorted Lina to the hallway.

"Mr. Harrow, what's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this." said Lina, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know it's scary, but we can't let Doon know how bad off he is. He needs to believe he'll get better."

"What can I do to help?"

"I want you to run and fetch Doctor Hester. Tell her to come here as quickly as she can."

Lina gave a quick nod and then raced out of the house. Loris, meanwhile, returned to Doon's beside and found that blood was pouring out of Doon's nose. Loris thought quickly and used a rag to stop the bleeding.

"Dad, what's going to happen to me?" asked Doon.

"Nothing. You'll be just fine, Doon. I promise."

After awhile, Lina returned with Doctor Hester, who instantly examined Doon. It seemed to take forever, before Lina and Loris were allowed back into the room to see Doon. As Lina went to Doon's bed; Doctor Hester took Loris by the arm, and lead him to a corner of the room.

"Your son is very sick, Mr. Harrow. He has a high fever, his body is covered with sores, he also has has a raspy cough. His breathing and loss of appetite is what concerns me the most." whispered Doctor Hester.

"Isn't there a cure for this?" asked Loris.

"I'm afraid not. I've not seen any illness like this. I can't give him anything, if I don't know what he has."

"There has to be something that you can do. Anything."

"I wish there was."

"So, I have to sit and wait for my son to die?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Harrow."

"Get out of my house."

Doctor Hester turned to Lina. "Lina, it's time to go."

"I'm staying with Doon." said Lina.

Doctor Hester nodded and left the house. Loris went to Doon's bedside and laid his hands on Lina's shoulders.

"He has to get better, Mr. Harrow. I can't live without him." said Lina.

"He will. It's just gonna take hope. Time and hope. "


	3. Chapter 3

Lina and Loris took turns looking over Doon for the evening. When the time came for Lina to return to her home, she was reluctant to go.

"Mr. Harrow, please. I can't leave him." Lina clutched onto Doon's pale hand.

"Lina, listen to me," Loris kneeled next to Lina. "Doon needs his rest. Now, I know you are scared to leave him, but I will be with him all night. He won't be alone.

Lina nodded and turned to Doon, she leaned over to kiss him, but Loris pulled her back.

"It's best not to wake him." Loris whispered.

Lina sighed and left the house. After awhile, Doon began to shiver in his sleep, and Loris pulled a blanket over him.

"Cold. So cold." Doon sunk under the covers, in a subconcious attempt to warm himself.

"Hang on, Doon. I have something that'll help." Loris said, keeping his voice calm for his sickly son.

Loris left Doon's side for a moment, and soaked a cloth in warm water. He returned, and placed the cloth on Doon's forehead.

Doon slowly opened his eyes, upon feeling the cloth on his forehead. "Dad?" He whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." Loris moved the cloth from Doon's forehead, to his cheek.

"Where is Lina?" Doon asked, letting out a violent cough.

"I sent her home. She'll be back in the morning." Loris said.

Doon began to moan, clutching his stomach. Loris acted quickly, and took his son's hand in his own. Despite his illness, Doon managed to squeeze his father's hand with what strength he had left. Soon, the pain ended and Doon released Loris' hand. Doon started to vomit shortly after, and Loris cleaned him up.

"Dad," Doon was hardly to speak. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Loris ran his fingers through Doon's hair, hoping it would help to soothe him.

"Am I dying?" Doon asked, locking his sore eyes with his father's.

Loris felt tears well up in his eyes. He swallowed hard, and brought his hand to Doon's cheek. "No. No, Doon. You aren't dying. You are very sick, as sick as you've been in your entire life. But I promise: I will not let you die."

Doon gave a weakened smile. " I knew I could count on you."

Soon, Doon was asleep again and Loris himself was feeling sick. Sick with guilt, that is. He knew that Doon was dying, and probably did not have long to live. But Loris had never broken a promise to his son, and he did not intend to start.


End file.
